1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid golf ball having improved feel and spin performance.
2. Prior Art
As compared with wound golf balls, solid golf balls such as two-piece golf balls are advantageous in gaining a flying distance since they fly along the trajectory of a straight ball when hit by both drivers and irons. This advantage is mainly attributable to their structure. Because their configuration is less receptive to spin, the solid golf balls are given a straight ball trajectory and yield more run, resulting in an increased total flying distance.
In turn, the solid golf ball tends to draw a "flier" path on an iron shot since it is less receptive to spin and does not readily stop on the green. Because of such characteristics, the solid golf ball, such as two-piece ball, is not preferred by experienced players.
Therefore, there is a need for a solid golf ball having improved spin properties and allowing the player to aim the pin dead with an iron. The increased flying distance inherent to the solid golf ball should be maintained and of course, the ball should have a pleasant feel.